Rain drops and happy endings
by AccountKiller254654354351
Summary: can rain drops make everything better? better than summery sound its my first story so please be nice


Rating: T

Disclaimer:yeah yeah i wish.

"NICK!" she yelled, stomping into the main operations room, Jenny Lewis had negated to notice that nearly the whole staff was gathered, engaged in some sort of business around the room, but she was far to mad at him to notice. Her vision was actually tinted a strange reddish colour. "NICK!" she bellowed again, louder this time. Noise ceased in the room, but she failed to notice, the object clutched angrily in her left hand occupied all space in her mind. He spun around in a fluid motion, surprised by her angry tone, Nick's eyes widened slightly at her infuriated look; every other person in the room was too stunned to move.

"Jenny?" he asked tentatively, actually frightened by the look in her eyes.  
>"What the hell is this?" she yelled, throwing the offensive item at him, the flimsy piece of paper landed on his shirt clad chest before fluttering to the floor. He bent down, his knees cracking as he reached the floor, he knew what was on the other side before he turned it over. The narrow piece of film paper was worn and torn around the edges, on the other side there was five photographs, various poses of him and Claudia together, to anyone but him it would have looked like him and Jenny together.<p>

"A photograph" he answered innocently "well, several" he added, trying to make the conversation humorous.  
>"Don't you dare try and be clever with me, Nick Cutter" she seethed at him. "Who is she, because I'm telling you now that is not me. She's too young, her hairs the wrong colour, not to mention the fact that I don't even remember this photo being taken!"<br>Abby had managed to inch close enough to look over Nick's shoulder at the photos in question, it was Jenny, most defiantly, there was no doubt about it, but Jenny was adamantly refusing that it was her. Abby was completely baffled, so she walked back over to where Connor was standing and shook her head in a very 'don't even ask' way.

"It's Claudia Brown" Nick told her quietly, he knew it was a mistake to tell her, but he couldn't think of a convincible lie, or explanation. She exploded.

"NO! NO! We're not going back to Claudia Brown yet again, Nick! She is some random you knew who looked like me. This is me, there may be a few imperfections but an idiot would match me to that picture! Trouble is it was never taken!" she screamed at him, tears ran down her face, she just couldn't comprehend what this meant. Did he Photoshop a picture of her to his liking then put it with one of his? Did she just not remember this being taken? _No._ She thought _I would remember this photo; I would have a copy as well. The way he looks, the happiness in his eyes, it would make it one of my best memories. _

"Maybe we should go somewhere a bit less... public." He suggested gently, putting is hand on her arm, she shook it off angrily.

"No" she hissed defiantly "Jenny, come on your nearly hysterical" Nick tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen, he tried to put a comforting hand on his face, but she gently moved herself from his reach "tell me" she stated, changing tact, letting the tears run freely down her face, softening her tone. She knew that if she kept this up he would tell her everything. _Play the victim_ she told herself, _it's his own fault, he should have told me. I deserve to know._

Whilst Jenny was hardening her heart Nick was engaging in an internal battle _she needs to know some time or another, I can't keep her in the dark forever. Yes but what if she doesn't believe me? It might ruin our friendship. But is that all you want it to be? Friendship? Yes, no... I don't know. You can never be more than friends if you don't tell her this integral part of your life. But what if she assumes I only enjoy being around her because of Claudia? Oh for god's sake you cowardly fool, Just tell her and if the worst happens the worst happens! Fine. _

"She is you" he said gently, choosing his words very carefully, she scoffed but stayed silent.

"you are Claudia brown, and at the same time she is you. I went through an anomaly in the forest of dean and when I came out she was gone and no one remembered her. Later that day I met you and I thought a miracle had happened-"

"No such luck eh?" Jenny replied with venom. She picked her bag up from the table where it had been dumped and stormed out the door, tears blurring her vision. Abby sped into the corridor, pulling her back. "call me if there's an anomaly" she only just managed a nod, before Jenny had slammed out the main entrance.

"Jenny!" Nick called running out into torrential rain after her. She spun round, eyes blazing

"No Nick! There is absolutely nothing that can be done to make this alright!" she screamed at him over the crashing rain that had already soaked them both through. Her mind went blank when his lips pressed themselves to hers; it was a soft tender kiss that made her throat ache with tears. When he pulled back and looked at her with adoration she spat "was that for me or her?" and began to storm off again.

"Jen" he pleaded "no. Do not Jen me!"

"Jennifer Abigail Elizabeth Lewis. I love you. I hated you for a while because you had the face of a woman I once loved; I hated you for reminding me what I had thrown away. But then I got to know you, and I started to love _you_. I love the way you turn on a 100 mega-watt smile and any man within a ten mile radius believes whatever hair rising story that comes out your mouth. And how you make me feel honoured when you let the PR facade fall and let me see the real you. And most of all I love the colour of your eyes, and before you ask, Claudia Brown had blue eyes." He told her

She walked back towards him "that was so sweet" she told him with tears in her eyes, he planted a kiss on her forehead "can we go back in now, its freezing and wet out here" she asked, whilst shivering.

"live dangerously. Skive and get a coffee with me" he asked with a cheeky grin, she laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the ARC and into the rain.


End file.
